Sentimientos encontrados
by ClexaCommander
Summary: Dos años después de perder a la persona más importante de su vida, Lexa decide dejar atrás una época de dolor, sufrimiento y desesperanza. El conocer a la persona indicada en el momento más oportuno, hará que su vida de un giro de 180º
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Estoy sentada en una esquina de la barra, sola, ajena a todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Es más, muestro indiferencia absoluta por toda la gente que me rodea, gente que solo busca diversión como cada viernes por la noche.

Yo no, yo no busco nada. Solo dejo transcurrir el tiempo en silencio como tantas otras noches, cuando la soledad y la añoranza se me hacen insoportables y decido salir de casa, aún sabiendo que no encontraré nada que pueda hacer cambiar eso.

Han pasado casi dos años desde la marcha de Costia, dos años llenos de preguntas sin respuestas.

Pierdo la mirada en el vodka que tengo delante, mientras deslizo mi dedo índice por el borde de la copa con exquisito cuidado. Ya llevo unas pocas, pero necesito algunas más para lograr amortiguar el impacto de esa nostalgia que me está matando...porque la he perdido, porque me falta su risa, su mirada, sus manos, su figura menuda...

-Costia... - Susurro con la mirada empañada sin darme cuenta.

-¿Decías algo?- pregunta la chica rubia que tengo sentada al lado. Era guapa, y me miraba con interés, pero no me molesto en contestar, porque no era su voz, no era la voz de Costia.

Se fue haciendo cada vez más tarde, tras ese último vodka vinieron algunos más. La rubia seguía a mi lado, podía notar su mirada penetrándome, observando cada cosa que hacía.

Notaba como el alcohol se apoderaba de mi, y sin darme cuenta me encontraba mirándola yo también. En esta ocasión me fije en sus ojos, eran unos preciosos ojos azules, que hacían que te perdieras en ellos. Llevaba una blusa blanca, acompañada de una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones negros ajustados. Realmente era preciosa. Decido romper el silencio.

-¿Quieres algo? Llevas toda la noche mirándome- Le digo, sonando más borde de lo que realmente pretendía.

-¡qué simpática!- contestó la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

-No te conozco, no entiendo porque debo ser simpática contigo- Contesté. Quería provocarla, parecía tener carácter y eso me gustaba.

-No hace falta conocer a alguien para ser amable, pero ya veo que esa no es tu especialidad, chica. - respondió ligeramente ofendida.

-Lexa

-¿Qué?

-Lexa, me llamo Lexa, no "chica"- le digo observándola detenidamente.

-Ya veo que esa no es tu especialidad, Lexa- me responde de nuevo, sonrojándose ligeramente, pero sin quitar sus ojos de los míos.

-Así mejor.- Le contesto con una sonrisa.

Mi sonrisa no se la esperaba y se queda sin palabras.

-¿Te ha mordido la lengua un gato? Yo ya me he presentado, ¿me vas a decir cuál es tu nombre?-Le digo finalmente sin dejar de mirarla.

-No te conozco, no entiendo porque debo decirte mi nombre- sentencia con una sonrisa.

-Touché

-Clarke, me llamo Clarke- dice finalmente, ofreciéndome su mano.

-Un placer, Clarke - le digo, estrechándole la mano.

Hacía tiempo que no tenía una conversación con una chica, no de esta forma, pero esta tenía algo que llamaba mi atención. No se si fue su manera de mirarme o que fuese capaz de dejarme sin palabras, pero había algo de ella que me gustaba.

Se que fui demasiado borde con ella, así que para compensar decido invitarla a una copa, mientras seguimos hablando de cosas sin importancia.

Justo en el momento en el que el camarero nos trae las copas, un grupo de unas 5 personas se acerca a la barra.

-Un whisky por favor- dice una voz familiar entre risas.

Entonces la escucho. Su voz es inconfundible, incluso después de 2 años. Me giro y allí está. La miro queriendo grabar su imagen a fuego en mi retina.

Estaba contenta, riéndose con sus amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Me quedo paralizada, no se como reaccionar.

Hace dos años que no la veo, dos años llorando e intentando buscar una explicación a todo. Dos años enviándole mensajes y llamadas que nunca tuvieron respuesta.

Y ahora estaba ahí, delante mía, aparentemente feliz.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago y note como todo el alcohol que tenía en mi cuerpo, bajaba de golpe.

Una voz me hace reaccionar:

-Lexa, ¿estás bien? Parece que has visto un fantasma.- me pregunta la rubia sin tener ni idea de lo que pasaba.

-Disculpa- respondo sin más y me dirijo con paso decidido hacia Costia.

Estoy tan nublada con la imagen de Costia que no me doy cuenta de que Clarke, al ver que me voy así sin más, recoge su bolso y se va del local, bastante molesta.

El camino hacia Costia es corto, pero se me hace eterno. No dejo de pensar en todo lo que pasamos juntas, y en como, de un momento a otro, todo se rompió sin sentido alguno. La rabia y la decepción se apoderan de mi.

-¿Costia?- Digo con un tono bastante alto, teniendo la cuenta la música que sonaba en el bar.

Ella se gira y se encuentra con mis ojos, cargados de rabia y de dolor. Puede sentirlo. Lo sabe. Y yo lo noto.

Sus labios se abren ligeramente para decir algo, pero finalmente se queda callada. Me observa y simplemente se vuelve a girar. Sus amigas la miran extrañada, no es común en ella ser tan desagradable, ni siquiera con una desconocida.

No puedo reaccionar, me quedo clavada, desolada, como si hubiera recibido una bofetada delante de toda esa gente, una bofetada de la persona más importante que había pasado por mi vida.

En ese momento, escucho como dos de los amigos que estaban con ella le preguntan:

-¿La conoces?

\- No- Contestó Costia.

-¿estás segura? Por la forma en que te mira, da la impresión de conocerte.

-No la he visto en mi vida, estoy completamente segura- Sentenció ella.

El dolor que siento ante las palabras de Costia es incalificable, tan fuerte que parece algo físico, tan intenso que solo podía compararse a aquel momento de mi infancia, cuando descubrí realmente quien era y, escondida debajo de una mesa, fui testigo de como mi mundo se desmoronaba en un momento. A partir de ese día dejé de ser una niña.

Y aquí estoy otra vez, desencajada, rota en mil pedazos.

Siento el impulso de agarrar a Costia y obligarla a mirarme, o de humillarme y suplicarle que hable conmigo, pero no hago ninguna de las dos cosas. En vez de eso decido secarme las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos sin que pudiera controlarlas y salí del local lo más rápido que pude.

Salgo del bar y decido ir caminando hasta casa, son solo 20 minutos, y necesito despejarme.

Voy paseando por uno de los parques más bonitos de la ciudad, aunque de noche no se aprecia su belleza, cuando en uno de los bancos veo sentada a una chica rubia que me resulta familiar.

-No deberías estar aquí sola a estas horas de la noche- le digo acercándome hacia donde se encontraba.

Levanta la cabeza, me mira y simplemente me ignora. Está molesta por el feo que le hice en el bar, y no la culpo.

-Oye...siento como me comporté antes, no debí irme así sin más- le digo, intentando sonar lo más sincera posible.

-No te preocupes, no soy rencorosa. Además, por la cara que tienes, tuvo que ser algo realmente importante- contesta dulcemente.

-¿Tan fea estoy?- intento desviar el tema de conversación, no me apetece hablar de Costia, y menos con una chica a la que acabo de conocer y que, obviamente, no tiene porque soportar mis problemas.

-Podrías estar mejor, no te lo voy a negar...si sonrieras un poco- dice levantando una ceja.

Sonrío. -¿así mejor?- le pregunto.

-Mucho mejor- asiente.

Clarke hace un gesto con el brazo para que me siente a su lado en el banco, y así lo hago. Me mira y sonríe. Sus ojos se clavan en los míos. Tiene una mirada arrebatadora, capaz de cautivar a cualquiera, y a su vez transmite muchísima paz.

-No se que te habrá pasado esta noche, ni quiero saberlo, pero sea lo que sea, todo se arreglará- dice de repente.

-Eso espero- es lo único que le puedo decir. -Gracias, de verdad.

-Nada de gracias, la próxima vez que nos veamos, pagas tu las copas toda la noche. Me lo debes por el feo que me hiciste- dice divertida.

-Me parece un trato justo, hecho. -respondo.

-Muy bien, te tomo la palabra.- dice mientras se levanta del banco- Ahora será mejor que me vaya, que me espera un fin de semana con muchos trabajos para la universidad.

-Esta bien, ha sido un placer, Clarke.

-Lo mismo digo Lexa- me mira por última vez y empieza a caminar.

Sin embargo me doy cuenta de que no se nada de ella, más allá de su nombre.

-Clarke- le digo mientras me acerco corriendo hacia ella.

-Lexa- dice sorprendida al verme de nuevo.

-¿Cómo voy a invitarte a las copas que te debo si no tengo tu número?- digo mientras saco el móvil.

-¡es verdad, qué tonta soy!- dice mientras apunta su número en mi teléfono.

Una vez pierdo de vista a Clarke, sigo caminando hacia mi destino. No se como me siento, por un lado sigo pensando en lo sucedido con Costia esta noche, no puedo creer lo que ha hecho, y después de tanto tiempo, por primera vez, siento que no merece la pena seguir sufriendo por ella, no después de esto.

Por otro lado esta Clarke, la primera chica que ha sido capaz de hacerme sonreír de nuevo. Apenas la conozco, no se nada de ella, pero quiero seguir conociéndola, tiene algo especial que ni yo misma puedo entender.


	3. Chapter 3

Tengo 20 años, me llamo Clarke, vivo sola y estudio Psicología. Siempre he querido cambiar el mundo, hacer de él un lugar mejor, y ayudar a personas que lo necesitan será una pequeña manera de conseguirlo.

Estoy cansada de la gente que no se preocupa por ser feliz, por salir adelante y que simplemente se rinden ante las adversidades, y si está en mi mano, haré lo que sea para impedir que eso pase.

Han pasado ya 4 días desde que conocí a Lexa en aquel bar, al que acudí simplemente para desconectar de la que fue la semana más dura en lo que llevo de carrera.

Estoy hasta arriba de trabajos y se acercan los exámenes finales, pero no puedo negar que me molesta que no haya sido capaz de enviarme ningún mensaje, al menos para poder guardar su teléfono.

Apenas la conozco, más allá de las pocas palabras y miradas que cruzamos la otra noche, pero esa chica despertó en mi un interés que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía.

No se trata de su físico, qué también, porque sin duda es la mujer más guapa y atractiva que he visto en mi vida. La primera vez que la miré pude ver en sus ojos, esos intensos ojos verdes que hipnotizaban, a una persona con mucho dolor acumulado, una persona destrozada, y no se por qué, pero necesito ayudarla. Quiero ayudarla.

Suena el despertador, son las 07:00 de la mañana. Dejo el café preparándose mientras me doy una ducha rápida.

Siempre me levanto con el tiempo justo para ducharme, tomar una taza de café e ir a clase.

La facultad queda a 15 minutos andando, así que siempre voy con el tiempo justo.

Me pongo el primer vaquero que encuentro, una sudadera una talla más grande a la que llevo realmente, me hago un moño como puedo y salgo de casa.

Como cada mañana, Octavia, mi mejor amiga, me espera en un banco cercano a la facultad para entrar juntas a clase. La conocí el primer año de carrera y desde entonces somos inseparables. Es una persona muy extrovertida y alocada, capaz de sacarte la mayor de las sonrisas, en cualquier momento y en cualquier situación.

Son las 11:30, estoy en medio de una clase de Psicología de la Educación cuando noto vibrar el móvil en uno de mis bolsillos delanteros.

Es extraño, no suelo recibir muchos mensajes, así que saco el móvil con disimulo y compruebo quien es.

Es Lexa. No lo esperaba.

 _ **"Hola rubia, soy Lexa, la chica del otro día, no se si me recordarás, aunque espero que si. Espero no molestarte, pero salí a correr por el parque en el que estuvimos hablando y me acorde de ti"**_

Leo el mensaje varias y veces y una sonrisa se dibuja en mi boca. No puedo evitarlo.

Sigo molesta porque hubiese tardado tanto. ¿No se acordó de mi hasta que pasó por el parque? ¿Cómo debo tomarme eso?

¿Sale a correr a estas horas? ¿No trabaja? ¿No estudia?

Miles de preguntas rondan mi cabeza. Quiero saber todo de esa chica.

Pero no se lo voy a poner fácil.

-Ahora seré yo quien la haga esperar- digo para mi misma.

Guardo el móvil, después de volver a leer el mensaje, y sigo atendiendo a la clase, bajo la mirada curiosa de Octavia, que estaba sentada a mi lado.

Salimos de clase y vamos caminando hacia casa. La he invitado a comer, para luego poder terminar un trabajo que estamos haciendo.

-¿Con quién hablabas antes en clase que estabas tan contenta?-Me pregunta de repente, alzando una ceja de manera curiosa.

-No hablaba con nadie, solo leía un mensaje. -Respondo, intentando mostrar indiferencia.

-¡Venga ya, Clarke! Te conozco, y la cara que tenías no era por hablar con "nadie", así que ya me puedes decir con quien hablabas. -Insiste, mirándome con curiosidad.

-Ya te dije que no hablaba con nadie, simplemente recibí un mensaje de una chica que conocí el otro día en un bar. -Le digo finalmente.

-¡VES, LO SABÍA! Estas tardando en contarme toda la historia. -Dice entre risas.

-No hay historia, simplemente nos conocimos, me invitó a una copa y luego me dejó hablando sola.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Te deja hablando sola y estás tan contenta? No me lo creo. Hay algo que no me estás contando. -Dice con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos.

-No estoy "tan contenta" -Replico, pero sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa sale de mi boca. Octavia me conoce demasiado bien.

-¡Ajá! -dice Octavia, señalando mi boca- Has vuelto a sonreír.

-Esta bien. Me dejó hablando sola y me marché del bar. Iba de camino a casa y pasé por el parque que queda al lado. Me senté en uno de los bancos para despejarme un rato y apareció por allí. Me pidió perdón...

-¿Te pidió perdón y te acababa de conocer? ¡Quiero conocerla, ya me cae bien! Aunque no le perdono que dejara a mi amiga hablando sola...-Dice con efusividad, interrumpiéndome.

-¿Me vas a dejar acabar? -Le digo, intentando parecer molesta, aunque no lo consigo. Es imposible enfadarme con ella, aunque sea de broma.

-Disculpe usted, señora, puede continuar-dice bromeando.

-Imbécil-digo entre risas. -Pues como te decía, se disculpó conmigo, por la cara que tenía parecía tener un mal día y no le di importancia. Nos quedamos hablando un rato, me pidió mi teléfono y ya está. No he sabido nada de ella hasta hoy.

-Interesante, pero no te perdono que no me lo hayas contado antes...¿y que te ha dicho?-pregunta.

-Nada, que se ha acordado de mi. Pero no voy a responderle, por ahora. Llevo esperando 4 días a que me escriba, yo también voy a hacerla esperar.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, nadie hace esperar a Clarke Griffin. Pero no te pases de dura que luego la dejas escapar y necesitas diversión en tu vida. - dice divertida y me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Que idiota eres, Octavia.

Finalmente conseguimos acabar gran parte del trabajo y Octavia se marcha, creo que va a ver a Lincoln, su novio.

Ha sido un día agotador, me envuelvo con una manta en el sofá mientras escucho de fondo la televisión, sin prestarle apenas atención.

Cojo el móvil y vuelvo a leer el mensaje de Lexa.

Me muero de ganas de responderle.

Pero no quiero.

En realidad si, aunque no lo merezca.

¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa, Clarke?-me pregunto a mi misma.

Parezco idiota, estoy nerviosa por contestarle a una chica a la que apenas conozco, a mis 20 años.

Finalmente le respondo.

 **"Hola Lexa. Si, me acuerdo de ti, ¿cómo no iba a acordarme de la chica que me debe toda una noche de copas? Apunto tu número."**

Tarda apenas un minuto en responder. Eso me gusta.

 _ **"Pensaba que te había mordido la lengua un gato, otra vez. Ya veo que eres una chica que no se olvida de las promesas"**_

Tardo unos minutos en responder, no quiero que piense que estoy desesperada por hablar con ella.

 **"Aunque me hubiese mordido la lengua un gato, que no es el caso, podría seguir escribiéndote perfectamente. No uso la lengua para esto. No todos los días tengo barra libre, así que no, no me olvido de las promesas"**

Ahora es ella quien tarda en contestar. Me divierte este juego que nos traemos.

 _ **"No usas la lengua para eso, interesante. Vuelves a dejarme sin palabras. Estaré encantada de pagarte lo que te debo, cumplo todas mis promesas. ¿Tienes la tarde del viernes libre?"**_

No puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa ante este último mensaje. No suelo coquetear de esta forma sin apenas conocer a la persona, y mucho menos por whatsapp, pero esta chica tiene algo que me vuelve loca.

 **"El Viernes me viene bien, ¿pero no crees que "por la tarde" es un poco pronto para empezar a beber?"**

 ** _"Nadie ha dicho que vayamos a beber nada más vernos. Me gustaría conocerte un poco y luego podemos ir a tomar algo. Si quieres claro"_**

 **"Me parece genial. Nos vemos el viernes por la tarde, a las 17:00 en nuestro banco"**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

En estos días apenas he pensado en Costia, toda la frustración de estos años se han transformado en decepción. Una persona que después de todo no es capaz de mirarme a la cara y darme al menos una explicación no merece que yo lo pase mal.

Tengo que pasar página. Y voy a hacerlo.

He perdido dos años de mi vida preocupándome por una persona que ha demostrado que no le importo.

No puedo vivir estancada en el pasado.

No puedo quitar de mi cabeza esos preciosos ojos azules. Desde nuestra última conversación no hemos hablado, no quiero que piense que estoy desesperada, ni mucho menos. Soy muy independiente, no me gusta estar encima de nadie y que nadie lo esté conmigo, aunque no puedo negar que me gustó hablar con ella, la chica es capaz seguirme el ritmo, y sabe como dejarme callada. Y eso me encanta.

Es viernes, al fin, y no puedo dejar de pensar en nuestra cita.

-¿Podría considerarse una cita?- pensé. Tal vez simplemente le guste conocer gente y hacer nuevas amistades. Aunque por su forma de mirarme...

¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy dándole tantas vueltas a lo que esa chica pueda pensar? No la conozco de nada, no se nada de ella, no tengo porque estar así. Pero lo estoy.

Son las 14:00, salgo del trabajo con más prisa de la habitual. Dispongo de 3 horas para llegar a casa, ducharme e ir al encuentro con Clarke. Por suerte no hay mucho tráfico y 30 minutos después entro corriendo a casa, abriendo la puerta bruscamente.

Mi mejor amiga Anya, con la que comparto piso desde hace unos años, se encuentra en el sofá viendo la televisión y se asusta al verme entrar con esa velocidad.

-¿Se puede saber que coño te pasa? Me has dado un susto de muerte imbécil-me dice con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento, pero tengo prisa- digo mientras entro a mi habitación sin prestarle atención.

La escucho levantarse.

-¿Qué tanta prisa tienes? Cualquiera diría que has quedado con una chica- dice, entrando en la habitación.

-¿Y quién te dice que no lo he hecho?

-Venga ya Lexa, llevas dos años sin salir con nadie. Desde lo de Costia...-responde, pero ve mi cara y deja de hablar-Lo siento, no tenía que habértela nombrado.

-No, no tenías que haberlo hecho. Pero tienes razón, no he salido con nadie estos dos años y tal vez sea hora de seguir con mi vida. - le contesto, bastante molesta.

Se acerca a mi y me da un abrazo.

Anya es una chica divertida, alegre y bromista, pero es bastante fría. No es cariñosa, odia dar besos y abrazos si no son necesarios, y el gesto me sorprende.

-Lo siento de verdad, te quiero y no quise hacerte daño- me susurra al oído.

-No te preocupes idiota, se que te preocupas por mi-le digo, respondiéndole al abrazo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Mereces ser feliz, Lexa.

-Gracias, pero ahora suéltame que como te dije, tengo una cita y no quiero llegar tarde-Le digo sonriendo y dejándola con la boca abierta.

-¿De verdad? ¿DE VERDAD?-dice gritando, notablemente emocionada.

-Por favor Anya, deja de comportarte como un niña.

-Perdón, es que esto no me lo esperaba-y me vuelve a abrazar.- ¿ya sabes lo que te vas a poner?

En ese momento me doy cuenta de que no. No se si debería arreglarme mucho, o no. ¿Y si voy sencilla yo y ella va muy arreglada y piensa que no tengo interés?

Hemos quedado a las 17:00, pero luego iremos a tomar algo…

Empiezo a ponerme nerviosa.

Definitivamente necesito ayuda-

-No lo se, ¡BUSCAME ALGO! PERO NO TE PASES QUE TE CONOZCO, ANYA-le grito mientras entro a la ducha.

10 minutos después salgo de ella. Anya está sentada en mi cama, con una cara de felicidad que parece que es ella la que ha quedado.

-He estado mirando y he visto varias cosas, pero sin duda te vas a poner esto- me ordena, enseñándome el conjunto que tiene a su derecha.

Le hago caso.

Un rato después salgo de la habitación, ya preparada.

Llevo unos vaqueros de pitillo con agujeros en la rodilla, un top blanco ceñido y una americana negra. Tengo el pelo recogido a un lado, dejándolo caer por el hombro derecho.

No me gusta maquillarme, así que solo me he echado un poco de colorete, la línea en el ojo y rimmel.

-¡Guau! Estás increíble, Lexa- dice Anya con cara de asombro.

-Gracias-digo sonrojándome-te debo una, y ahora me voy que no quiero llegar tarde.

Anya se levanta y se para delante de mi. Está realmente emocionada.

-Pásalo genial, y no bebas mucho que luego haces el ridículo y espantas a la chica.

-¡Qué idiota eres!

-Lo se, y me adoras así. Pero de verdad, pásalo bien, mereces darte una oportunidad-dice mientras me acaricia el brazo.

-Lo intentaré-le digo guiñándole un ojo- mañana te cuento todo.

Salgo con bastante tiempo de casa porque prefiero ir caminando, pensando en donde voy a llevarla, y de paso calmo los nervios. Hace mucho que no quedo con nadie y no quiero meter la mata.

En ese momento recibo un mensaje.

 **Espero que no te hayas arrepentido, nos vemos en media hora. No me hagas esperar o vas a tener que invitarme a otra ronda otro día**

Sonrío.

 ** _Si empiezas a amenazar antes de vernos, voy a empezar a arrepentirme..._**

 **Sabes que no lo harías, además, dijiste que eras una mujer de palabra.**

 ** _Lo soy, así que tranquila, podrás disfrutar de mi compañía dentro de un rato_**

 **Nada me apetece más, hasta dentro de un rato, Lexa.**

Llego 10 minutos antes de tiempo, así que me siento a esperarla en el banco donde hace unas noches habíamos estado hablando.

Al cabo de unos minutos la veo aparecer. Esta realmente preciosa.

Lleva un vestido azul que destaca el color de sus ojos. Tiene el pelo suelto, haciendo que los bucles caigan sobre sus hombros de manera elegante. Al igual que yo, apenas va maquillada. No le hace falta.

Me quedo observándola y cuando me doy cuenta esta delante de mi. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y nos quedamos así unos segundos, que para mi se hacen eternos.

Sin poder evitarlo, y sin dejar de mirarla, una sonrisa se forma en mi boca y ella lo nota.

Sonríe también y se acerca a mi mejilla y posa un beso, lo bastante largo como para sentir que mis mejillas se empiezan a sonrojar.

Nos separamos y la miro de arriba abajo, contemplándola.

-Estás preciosa-es lo único que puedo decirle.

Ahora es ella quien se sonroja.

-Gracias-dice, mientras agacha la cabeza y recorre todo mi cuerpo. Se para unos cuando llega al top, y me doy cuenta de la manera en que se muerde el labio y sonríe. Finalmente levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la mía. -Definitivamente la otra noche tenía razón, estás mucho más guapa cuando sonríes.

Me descoloca, nuevamente. Mi cabeza retiene la imagen de ella mordiéndose el labio. Me doy cuenta de que me muero por besarla, pero no es el momento.

-Me tomaré eso como un cumplido-es lo único que puedo decir, me ha dejado sin palabras.

-Deberías. ¿Has pensado ya qué vamos a hacer?

-Si, pero no te lo puedo decir-le digo seriamente y empiezo a caminar.

-Oye, ¡espera, dime dónde vamos o no muevo de aquí!

Me giro y le tiendo la mano.

-Vas a tener que confiar en mi, ¿podrás hacerlo?

Duda un rato, pero al final acepta y agarra mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Me mira como pidiendo permiso para permanecer así.

No la suelto. Me agrada sentir su mano apretando la mía.

 **Siento no haber posteado antes, el fide he estado liada, pero prometo que a partir de ahora intentaré subir cada dos días. Agradecería que me dierais vuestra opinión, tanto buenas como malas, ya que soy nueva en esto y me ayudaría bastante. Gracias a todos por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **(Clarke)**

-Vas a tener que confiar en mí, ¿podrás hacerlo?

Me quedo observándola, recreándome en ella. Sin duda es la mujer más sexy que he visto en mi vida. No puedo evitar mirar a su abdomen, que asoma perfectamente definido por debajo del top. Por unos segundos pierdo el aliento.

Noto como me mira, esperando una reacción, y finalmente le doy la mano, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. La miro fijamente a los ojos, buscando algún signo que me indique que no quiere permanecer así, pero parece cómoda con la situación y ambas empezamos a caminar.

Seguimos agarradas de la mano, llevamos andando unos 25 minutos, prácticamente en silencio, pero no es un silencio incomodo, disfrutamos del paseo. No puedo evitar mirarla, y noto como ella también lo hace. Siento como sus ojos intentan estudiarme. Me pone nerviosa y desvío la mirada, y una ola de calor se apodera de mis mejillas.

Normalmente suelo ser una chica muy segura, pocas cosas me hacen perder el control, pero al parecer la mirada de Lexa es una de esas cosas.

Cuando me mira puedo notar como mi estómago no deja de dar vueltas, haciéndome vulnerable.

-Ya casi llegamos-me dice de repente, soltando mi mano para buscar su móvil. Parándose en seco.

Frunzo el ceño al ver que se pone a escribir. ¿No tiene otro momento para hacerlo?

-¿Me vas a decir ya a dónde me llevas?-Pregunto, mientras cruzo los brazos, notablemente molesta.

-No, pero pronto lo sabrás-me contesta, mientras sigue escribiendo.

-Si tienes algo importante que hacer, podemos vernos otro día.

Quita la atención del móvil y levanta la cabeza.

Me observa con cara de entender nada.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo algo importante?-pregunta confusa.

-No lo sé, llevas un rato hablando por el móvil.

Sonríe. ¿Qué le hace tanta gracia?

-Ah esto...-señala su teléfono- si, perdona. Es que tenía que enviar un mensaje, pero ya está. ¿Seguimos? Ya estamos a punto de llegar.-dice, y me da un beso en la mejilla. -No te pongas celosa, que hoy solo tengo ojos para ti.

Me sonrojo, y me siento realmente estúpida por ello.

Ella lo nota y sonríe.

Seguimos andando unos minutos hasta que llegamos a una especie de local enorme. Por fuera hay un letrero que pone "Hogar infantil"

La miro bastante confusa. ¿Por qué me ha traído aquí? ¿Será su trabajo?

-Te dije que quería conocerte un poco más, pero también quiero que conozcas un poco de mi. La otra noche me porté muy mal contigo, fui muy borde y te dejé tirada, y no quiero que tengas esa imagen de mí.

La miro sorprendida. Lexa aparentaba ser todo menos una persona que hablase de su vida tan fácilmente.

Pero me gustaba que confiase en mi.

-Ya te dije el otro día que no pasaba nada, tuviste una mala noche. A todos nos pasa.

-Lo se, pero igualmente quiero hacerlo.-dice mientras toca la puerta del local y me hace un gesto para que la siga.

Al cabo de un rato un señor nos abre la puerta. Nada más ver a Lexa le da un abrazo.

-Vaya, tenía ganas de verte Lexa, hace días que no vienes por aquí. Me alegró mucho recibir el mensaje de que venías. ¿Esta debe de ser la chica que me dijiste, no?-dice dirigiéndose a mi.

-Lo se, he estado bastante liada con el trabajo-dice con cara de pena.

¿Lexa le había hablado de mí? ¿En qué momento? No entiendo nada.

-Si, es ella. Clarke, te presento a Gustus, es como un padre para mí. Y es el director del hogar. Le avisé hace un rato de que iba a pasarme por aquí con compañía-me guiña un ojo cuando dice esto último.

Así que el mensaje era para él. Muy bien Clarke, te has lucido. Soy idiota.

-Encantada Gustus. -es lo único que me sale decir.

-El placer es mío. Pero vamos dentro, los chicos no dejan de preguntar por ti, Lexa. Tienen muchas ganas de verte, sobretodo Aden.

-Yo también tengo ganas de verle-dice sonriente.

Me gusta verla sonreír. No me cansaría nunca de ello.

Entramos en una sala llena de mesas y juguetes. Hay varios niños jugando en ella. Rondan entre los 7 y los 13 años. Todos se giran al ver a Lexa entrar y corren a abrazarla mientras gritan su nombre. Ella se agacha y los abraza también.

Es la imagen más tierna que he visto en mucho tiempo.

-Lexa es voluntaria aquí desde los 18 años. Viene casi todos los días a jugar con ellos, leerles historias. La adoran-me dice Gustus.

-Eso es maravilloso.

-Lo es. Lexa es una de las mejores personas que conozco. No ha tenido una vida fácil, pero ha sabido seguir adelante. Cuídala.-me dice mientras me da un toque cariñoso en el hombre y sale de la habitación, dejándome allí con ella y los niños.

Las palabras de Gustus no dejan de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. Lo que hace Lexa es precioso, y saber que no ha tenido una vida fácil hace que quiera conocerla a un más.

En ese momento Lexa se levanta y se acerca a mi.

-Venid chicos, quiero presentaros a una amiga. Ella es Clarke.

Todos los niños se acercan y me saludan. Me agacho para hacer lo mismo. Unos me dan un beso y otros me abrazan, pero hay uno, el que parece mayor que lo demás que me mira seriamente, con curiosidad.

-Hola Clarke, soy Aden.-dice finalmente-¿Tú eres la novia de Lexa? Yo se que a ella le gustan las chicas, me lo dijo una vez.

La pregunta me deja totalmente en shock. Noto como mis mejillas empiezan a cobrar color. Miro a Lexa, levanta los hombros y sonríe.

-Encantada de conocerte Aden. No, no soy la novia de Lexa, somos amigas-Le digo, y puedo notar los ojos de Lexa clavándose en mi.

-Oh vaya. Eres muy guapa, me gustas para su novia. Siempre me dice que quiere enamorarse, pero que el amor es muy difícil. Deberíais de ser novias.-esto último lo dice mirando a Lexa.

Ahora es ella la que se ruboriza. Qué guapa está así. Me pasaría horas mirándola.

-Esta bien Aden, suficientes preguntas. Ve a jugar con los demás niños.

Le hace caso y va corriendo a pintar a una mesa con los demás niños. Lexa me da la mano y me guía hasta uno de los sofás que habían en la sala. Nos sentamos y nos giramos un poco para quedar la una frente a la otra.

-Se que no esperabas que te trajese a este lugar, pero quería que conocieses esto de mi. Luego vamos a tomar algo, no me olvido de lo que te debo.

-No hay prisa. Me gusta este sitio. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-le digo, confiando en que me dirá que si.

-Adelante, soy toda tuya.

Ojalá lo fueses.

-¿Por qué te gusta venir aquí? Me dijo Gustus que venías cada día.

-Vaya, Gustus siempre haciendo de las suyas. Vengo aquí porque aquí es dónde viví la mayor parte de mi vida. Cuando era una niña, mi madre murió y bueno, mi padre...él no estuvo ahí y me enviaron aquí. Gustus fue uno de mis educadores, se portó muy bien conmigo. Y vengo cada día porque quiero ayudar a estos niños, se lo que es estar aquí y sentirte solo, y que alguien venga a jugar con ellos les hace felices.

Noto como sus ojos se humedecen. Me siento mal por haberle sacado el tema.

-Vaya, lo siento. Tuvo que ser difícil-le digo mientras apoyo mi mano en su rodilla y le acaricio-Lo que haces dice mucho de ti, Lexa. Eres increíble.

Pone su mano encima de la mía, acariciándola. Me mira y me sonríe.

-Gracias Clarke- y vuelve a darme un beso-¿significa eso que me vas a perdonar las copas que te debo?-dice intentando cambiar de tema.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-¡Vaya, pensaba que iba a colar! Será mejor que nos vayamos, o nos quedaremos sin cenar y pasaremos directamente a las copas, y no quiero tener que cargar contigo mientras te vas cayendo...-dice y me saca la lengua.

Sonrío.

-Qué idiota eres-digo mientras le doy un breve empujón.-Ya te gustaría tener que cargar conmigo.

-No te lo voy a negar, pero no en esas condiciones, rubia.

-Creo que este no es lugar para este tipo de conversaciones, chica.

-Tienes razón, vamos. -Y me ofrece la mano, otra vez.

Nos despedimos de todos los niños y de Gustus, y prometemos volver a venir a verlos.

Salimos y decidimos coger un Taxi para llegar a la zona de los bares. Habíamos caminado bastante para llegar al hogar, y era un buen trozo para ir caminando de nuevo.

Esta vez es Lexa quien pone su mano en mi rodilla, trazando círculos con sus dedos.

Mi corazón se acelera. Es indescriptible lo que siento cuando me toca. Noto como toda mi piel se eriza ante su contacto.

En un acto de valentía la imito y pongo mi mano en la suya también, y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro hasta que llegamos.

Cenamos unas hamburguesas y entramos a un pub que hay por la zona.

Es una camarera la que se nos acerca, bastante guapa, y noto que me mira descaradamente. Lexa también se da cuenta y la mira fijamente, bastante molesta.

-¿Vas a atendernos o piensas quedarte mirando a mi chica toda la noche?-Dice de repente, sorprendiendo a la camarera. Y a mi.

-Perdona...-dice avergonzada-¿Qué van a pedir?

Lexa me mira.

-¿Te gusta el tequila?

-Si, me encanta.

-Está bien, tráiganos 3 chupitos de tequila para cada una. Y no te olvides de la sal y el limón.

La camarera asiente y se va, no sin antes volver a pedir disculpas.

-Espero que tengas aguante, rubia.

-No lo sabes bien-Me levanto y me acerco a su oído-tal vez la que necesite tenerlo seas tú- le susurro, y camino hacia el baño, dejándola ahí, con la piel erizada y la boca abierta.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6. Parte 1.

Estoy sentada esperando a que Clarke llegue del servicio. Aún no me creo que esté aquí con una persona a la que solo conozco de dos días y sienta que la conozco de toda la vida. Hace días estaba en lo más profundo del pozo llorando por Costia, y ahora todo eso parece tan lejano. Obviamente no he olvidado a Costia y todo lo que hizo, aun duele, y el proceso de que deje de hacerlo no será fácil, pero ahora estoy segura de que puedo conseguirlo.

Es evidente que Clarke tiene algo que me atrae, más allá de su belleza. Es la única persona que en tan poco tiempo ha conseguido que confíe en ella, que le cuente cosas de mi pasado sin apenas conocerla. Me transmite seguridad, tiene una mirada limpia, sin maldad, y a la vez tiene esa mirada pícara y divertida, capaz de hacerme sacar una sonrisa o sonrojarme en cuestión de segundos.

Sin embargo, he de reconocer que todo esto me asusta un poco, me asusta que todo esto vaya demasiado rápido. Hace unos segundos he sentido celos de esa camarera que no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Al segundo de decirle lo que le he dicho me he arrepentido, no quiero asustar a Clarke ni que piense que soy una loca acosadora sobreprotectora, porque no es así, pero no he podido evitarlo.

No dejo de darle vueltas a todo lo que ha pasado hoy y no me doy cuenta de que Clarke ya ha llegado a la mesa.

-Planeta tierra llamando a Lexa -dice mientras chasquea los dedos delante de mi cara.

-Lo siento – me disculpo-me he quedado pensando y no me había dado cuenta de que ya estabas aquí.

-Me he dado cuenta. ¿No te estarías buscando una manera de escapar de aquí no? - dice sonriendo-

-Me ofende señorita, ¿por qué clase de persona me ha tomado usted? - respondo, intentando sonar lo más dramática posible.

-Disculpe señora, no era mi intención ofenderla. ¿Podrá perdonarme por mi grave acusación? - me sigue el juego

-Queda usted perdonada. Pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

-Entendido. Cambio y corto.

\- ¿Cambio y corto? - rompo a reír.

-Es lo único que se me ha venido a la mente- dice entre risas también.

Estábamos tan metidas en la absurda conversación que no nos dimos cuenta de que la camarera había llegado a la mesa con los tequilas.

-Aquí tienen los chupitos chicas, y para disculparme por lo de antes os invito a uno más que corre de mi cuenta- dice amablemente.

-Muchas gracias, y disculpa por mi reacción de antes, estaba fuera de lugar- le digo mientras miro a Clarke que asiente con la cabeza.

-Está todo bien, no se preocupe-dice mientras vuelve a irse.

Cojo uno de los tequilas y un limón se lo acerco a Clarke y ella coge mi mano y la acaricia suavemente con el pulgar antes de echar un poco de sal. No puedo evitar sentir un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo con ese simple roce. La miro a los ojos y me está sonriendo.

-Ahora me toca a mi-le digo, mientras agarro su mano y repito el mismo movimiento que ella, y puedo notar como su mirada permanece ahí.

Levanta uno de los vasos en posición de brindis-Por nosotras.

-Por nosotras-La imito.

Ambas chupamos la sal, bebemos el tequila y nos ponemos el limón en la boca. Está fuerte y ambas cerramos un poco los ojos por la acidez. Nos miramos y no podemos evitar volver a estallar en carcajadas.

-Se me ocurre un juego- dice Clarke, mientras la miro- Por cada chupito que tomemos, una tiene derecho a preguntar algo a la otra. Así vamos conociéndonos un poco, ¿qué te parece?

-Acepto el reto.

-Venga va, tu primero.

-Está bien, déjame que piense- ¿Estudias o trabajas? -justo después bebo el chupito que me corresponde.

-Estudio y trabajo. Estudio psicología por las mañanas y trabajo algunas tardes ayudando a un amigo en una tienda para sacar algo de dinero. Me toca- dice llevándose un chupito a la boca -¿Estudias, trabajas o ambas?

-Soy trabajadora social. ¿Psicóloga? Interesante, ambas nos dedicamos a ayudar a los demás. ¿No estarás analizándome ni nada de eso no? -digo sonriendo.

-Ahora mismo no, bebe.

-Aun no he hecho mi pregunta- digo mirándola extrañada.

-Si lo has hecho, me has preguntado si te estoy analizándote. Bebe. ¿Edad?

-Eres una tramposa, eso no cuenta. 25, ¿tú?

-Se siente-dice guiñándome un ojo mientras bebo lo que me corresponde. -Eso no se le pregunta a una mujer, pero ¿Cuántos me echas?

-Tú lo has preguntado primero. Si sigues estudiando, tendrás unos 20/21. Ahora bebe.

-Mierda, me la has devuelto- dice mientras bebe su chupito y se echa a reír. - y efectivamente, tengo 20.

-Soy una crack. Bueno, me toca- ¿Por qué seguiste hablando conmigo la otra noche en el bar, pese a haber sido borde contigo?

-Bueno-me mira detenidamente-, físicamente no estás nada mal, y pese a haber sido una borde de mierda, me pareciste interesante, no me preguntes por qué.

\- ¿Así que no estoy nada mal físicamente eh? -digo mientras le pongo morritos intentando ser sexy y vuelve a reírse, y yo con ella.

-Nada mal. Ahora bebe.

-Joder, eres una tramposa.

-De eso nada, las reglas son las reglas.

-Está bien, pero esto ya se nos acaba. - ¿pedimos otra ronda?

Clarke se queda pensando durante unos segundos, intentando decir algo.

-Si no quieres, podemos irnos ya, de verdad que no me importa.

Si quiero seguir, estoy muy bien contigo, pero estaba pensando que quizás... ¿Qué te parece si seguimos el juego en mi casa? Juro que mis intenciones son buenas- me mira fijamente a los ojos, - pero creo que estaríamos más cómodas allí, podemos hablar mejor, el bar está empezando a llenarse y en breve no podremos ni escucharnos.

La observo detenidamente, intentando ver un atisbo de mentira en lo que le digo, pero no veo rastro de mentira en lo que me dice, sus ojos son como n libro abierto, y realmente me apetece seguir pasando tiempo con ella. -Está bien, pero no dudaré en llamar a la policía si intenta usted propasarse-digo intentando parecer seria, sin lograrlo.

-Y estará usted en todo su derecho de hacerlo.

Finalmente, pago la cuenta y pedimos un taxi. Durante todo el trayecto estamos diciendo tonterías y riendo, incluso vemos al conductor por el retrovisor que sonríe también.

-Hemos llegado señoritas, tengan buena noche.

-Muchas gracias caballero- decimos al unísono. Ambas nos miramos y volvemos a reír.

-De eso no tengo la menor duda- dice mientras Clarke paga el trayecto. No quería que lo hiciera, pero como yo pagué las bebidas, uso su psicología para hacerme ver que eso era lo justo.

 **Bueno chicos, tras unos largos meses sin publicar, he decidido retomar este fic. Dos amigas me han animado a hacerlo la imaginación ha llegado de golpe.**

 **Este capítulo será doble, porque es demasiado largo. Esta es la primera parte, y la siguiente la publicaré mañana o esta noche. Un saludo. Como siempre, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, así que se agradecen los comentarios.**


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke me invita a pasar. No es una casa grande, pero tampoco es pequeña a simple vista parece muy acogedora, con una decoración en tonos beige y gris muy elegante. El comedor es amplio pero muy sencillo a la vez, hay varios cuadros de pinturas colgados en las paredes, únicamente tiene un mueble con la televisión y un equipo de música, una pequeña mesilla de cristal decorada con algunas flores y un sofá gris muy amplio. También hay algo que llama completamente mi atención y que no había visto a primera vista, un precioso piano negro.

Siempre he amado la música, creo que es una de las cosas más vitales e importantes que tiene el ser humano. ¿Qué sería de la vida sin música? Absolutamente nada. Cada momento, cada recuerdo, cada vivencia, todo siempre va acompañado de música, ya sea una canción, una pieza o simplemente unos acordes. Siempre ha sido una de mis pasiones, y desde pequeña lo supe, fui a clases de piano y aprendí por mi cuenta a tocar la guitarra, y el hecho de que Clarke tenga ese instrumento despertó mucha curiosidad en mí.

\- ¿Tocas el piano? - le pregunto.

-Muy poco, era de mi padre. Antes de que muriera me enseñó a tocar algunas canciones y a veces intento tocar algo, pero no se me da muy bien -respondió.

-Vaya, lo siento mucho Clarke, no quería…

-No te preocupes, fue hace mucho tiempo, y siempre me ha gustado hablar de él y recordarlo, era una persona maravillosa.

-Viendo la hija que tiene, estoy segura de que es así-contesté, siendo totalmente sincera. Sé que apenas la conozco, pero lo poco que he visto de ella me ha servido para saber que es una mujer increíble.

-Muchas gracias Lexa -contesta un poco ruborizada -puedes sentarte mientras voy a buscar algo de beber. ¿Qué te apetece? Tengo cerveza, vino, whisky, tequila…

-Tequila está bien, así no mezclamos. No quiero acabar vomitando en tu salón y que te lleves una mala imagen de mí, no otra vez.

-Tequila, perfecto. Y tranquila, la imagen que tengo sobre ti es todo menos mala, créeme. - contesta, mientras se dirige a la cocina, dejándome con cara de idiota en el sofá.

Realmente me siento aturdida con ella, nunca antes había conocido a una persona que en solo dos días consiguiese dejarme sin palabras, y no una, sino varias veces. Me quedo reflexionando sobre ello hasta que la veo aparecer con una bandeja. En ella lleva la botella de tequila, dos pequeños vasos de chupito, la sal y varias rodajas de limón en un plato. Instintivamente me levanto para ayudarla y le agarro la bandeja, rozando levemente sus manos al cogerla, sintiendo como un pequeño escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo.

-Muchas gracias-dice, y nuestras miradas se cruzan una vez más. No puedo evitar mirarle los labios, con ese lunar tan bonito que los acompaña, y me doy cuenta de realmente quiero besarla - ¿quieres que ponga algo de música?

-Estaría perfecto -es lo único que puedo decir.

Clarke se acerca al equipo de música y pone uno delos CD y la música empieza a sonar. Vuelve a sorprenderme.

-No se si te gustará, si no te gusta puedo cambiar, mis amigas odian mi música, estoy acostumbrada.

-Light de Sleeping at Last, no dejas de sorprenderme Clarke. - respondo sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Te gustan?, ¿los conoces? -sonríe también parece realmente sorprendida.

\- Si, y no solo eso, me encanta. Venus es mi favorita, pero esta me encanta.

\- A mí también, y no suelo conocer a gente que los conozca.

\- Pues ya me tienes a mí.

Clarke me dedica una de sus maravillosas sonrisas y me indica que me siente en el sofá. Prepara dos chupitos y me acerca uno de ellos, agarra mi mano suavemente y pone un poco de sal, repite el mismo gesto en su mano y finalmente me acerca el limón.

-Por Sleeping at Last -dice levantando el chupito.

-Por Sleeping at Last- repito, y ambas nos bebemos el chupito.

Seguimos bebiendo durante un largo rato hasta que estamos lo suficientemente contentas como para seguir haciéndolo. Inconscientemente nos hemos ido acercando cada vez más. Ambas estamos sentadas en el sofá de lado, mirándonos la una a la otra.

-Lexa, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? -me dice de repente, y noto que se tensa un poco.

-Claro

-No tienes que responderme si no quieres, es solo que tengo curiosidad y no puedo dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

-Dispara Clarke- insisto.

\- ¿Qué te ocurrió en el bar el otro día? Sé que no soy nadie para preguntártelo, pero realmente me gustaría saberlo y si está en mi mano poder ayudarte, pero si no quieres hacerlo, no quiero que te veas en un compromiso.

Sabía que tarde o temprano esta pregunta llegaría, y de un momento a otro todo lo vivido con Costia regresó de golpe. Realmente necesitaba desahogarme y contárselo a alguien. Ni si quiera le había dicho a Anya que había vuelto a verla, así que cojo aire y le respondo.

-Está bien, empezaré por el principio. -ella asiente y simplemente me observa- Cuando tenía 18 años conocí a una chica, Costia. Empezamos juntas en la universidad y éramos compañeras de habitación. Fue la primera amiga de verdad que tuve, confiábamos la una en la otra, éramos inseparables y finalmente un día empezamos a salir. Sus padres nunca aprobaron la relación, pero ella no les hizo caso y seguimos juntas durante varios años. Siempre tuve claro que me gustaban las chicas, y tuve mis ligues, pero nada serio, Costia fue la primera persona con la que estuve, mi primera relación. Acabamos la universidad y decidimos irnos a vivir juntas, y todo iba bien, hasta que hace dos años desapareció. Un día al llegar a casa sus cosas no estaban, no cogía el teléfono, no respondía mis mensajes, nada. Sus padres no me decían nada, incluso me presente en su casa, pero me dijeron que allí no estaba y me cerraron la puerta.

Recordar todo esto hace que todo el dolor vuelva, e irremediablemente mis ojos empiezan a humedecerse. Clarke lo nota y lleva su mano a mi rodilla y la acaricia suavemente.

-Está bien Lexa, no tienes por qué seguir, siento mucho haberte preguntado esto y que ahora estés así- dice, y puedo notar que lo siente de verdad, pero niego con la cabeza.

-Quiero hacerlo, necesito soltarlo todo Clarke. El otro día en el bar la volví a ver, después de dos años sin saber nada de ella. Estaba alegre, contenta, con sus amigos, mientras yo llevo dos años rota. No podía verla ahí y no decirle nada, es por eso por lo que te dejé sola en la barra, y lo siento muchísimo, de verdad.

Ella asiente. – No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente.

-Cuando me llegue a su lado y le hable me ignoró, hizo como que no me conocía y simplemente se dio la vuelta. Ni una explicación, ni un lo siento, nada. ¿Tan poco signifiqué para ella? - pregunto y rompo a llorar.

Clarke se acerca a mí y me abraza. Noto como su mano acaricia suavemente mi pelo y me acerca más a ella, y le devuelvo el abrazo apoyando mi cara en su hombro. Realmente lo necesito, necesito ese abrazo y necesitaba desahogarme con alguien.

-Lo siento mucho Lexa, pero tengo que decirte que esa mujer no te merece, no merece tus lágrimas. Eres una chica que vale muchísimo, y si esa persona no te supo valorar, ella se lo pierde.

Me separo un de su hombro y la miro a los ojos. Noto como su mano limpia las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

-Esos ojos tan bonitos no merecen derramar estas lágrimas, chica. -dice y me hace sonreír.

-Los tuyos tampoco están nada mal- le devuelvo la sonrisa. -pero ahora soy yo la que quiero decirte algo, llevo toda la noche queriendo hacer una cosa…

-Lo que quieras- dice con nerviosismo.

-Primero tienes que apagar la música.

-Está bien- parece confundida, pero se levanta y la apaga. Yo la imito y me levanto también.

Me acerco a ella y le ofrezco mi mano. La dirijo hasta el piano, me siento en la butaca y le pido que haga lo propio.

\- ¿Puedo? - digo señalando las teclas.

\- ¿Sabes tocarlo? - pregunta sorprendida.

-Eso vas a juzgarlo tú, si me das permiso, claro -le digo con una sonrisa.

-Hazlo -dice sin pensarlo y sin borrar la sonrisa.

Finalmente acerco mis manos al piano y empiezo a tocar "Kiss the Rain" de Yiruma, una de mis piezas favoritas. A medida que sigo con la canción noto como Clarke se apoya en mi hombro y cierra los ojos, escuchando y sintiendo la música, y veo como una lágrima empieza a caer por su mejilla, pero sigue sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias Lexa, tocas realmente bien-dice cuando acabo la canción mientras deja un beso en mi mejilla.

-Muchas gracias a ti Clarke, por dejarme tocar de nuevo, hacía mucho que no lo hacía.

-Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras.

-Te tomo la palabra. Ahora debo irme, ya es tarde-digo mirando el reloj y viendo que son casi las 04:30 de la mañana.

-Hecho.

Ambas nos quedamos mirando fijamente la una a la otra, nuestros ojos conectan durante unos segundos que se hacen eternos.

-Lo he pasado genial, Clarke.

-Yo también Lexa.

Ambas sonreímos y empezamos a caminar hacia la salida. Recojo mi bolso por el camino mientras ella abre la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Lexa.

-Buenas noches, Clarke.

Finalmente salgo y escucho como se cierra detrás de mí. Doy un suspiro y sin que me dé cuenta estoy tocando de nuevo la puerta y Clarke aparece ante mí de nuevo, con esos ojos azules y era mirada que me vuelve loca.

\- ¿Te olvidaste algo? -me pregunta.

-Si.

Y sin decir nada más me acerco a ella y la atraigo suavemente hacia mi. Nuestros labios se juntan en un beso tímido. Mi lengua roza su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, y ella responde abriendo su boca, y finalmente nuestras lenguas se juntan en una danza suave, explorándonos ambas mutuamente. Sus labios son cálidos y saben realmente bien. Estamos así un rato hasta que ambas necesitamos respirar. Vuelvo a dejar un suave beso en su boca mientras junto mi frente a la suya.

-Me moría de ganas de hacer esto.

-Y yo me moría porque lo hicieras.

Ambas sonreímos.

-Buenas noches, Clarke.

-Buenas noches, Lexa.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Lexa se había marchado.

Lexa la había besado.

Aún no era consciente de lo que había pasado.

Se apoyó en la puerta y cerró los ojos, sintiendo aun el sabor de sus labios en su boca, sintiendo aun el roce de sus manos en su cabello. Había sido un beso dulce y tierno, un beso que llevaba deseando desde el momento en que vio a Lexa apoyada en la barra del bar con su vodka en la mano. Daba gracias a dios por haber tomado la decisión de acercarse a ella esa noche.

Se sentía como una adolescente de 15 años después de una primera cita, y es que Lexa la hacía sentir así. Tenía las hormonas revolucionadas, pero ¿cómo no iba a tenerlas? Lexa era una de las mujeres más atractivas que había conocido nunca. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, y su cara era de una belleza deslumbrante. Sus ojos eran como dos esmeraldas que hipnotizaban a cualquiera que los mirase, y esos labios…madre mía. Todo eso sumado al increíble carácter que poseía. Era una chica tierna y dulce, que la hacía sentir como si no hubiese nadie más alrededor.

Visualizó el piano y sonrió al recordar como sonaba en sus manos. La había hecho trasladarse a algunos de los mejores momentos de su vida, junto a su padre. No pudo evitar que una lágrima de cayese por su rostro al recordarlo. Seguro que Lexa le hubiera agradado. Estaba segura.

Había pasado una noche increíble. Ambas conocieron un poco más de la otra, y Clarke no puedo evitar pensar en todo el dolor que tuvo que pasar la morena por culpa de su ex novia.

¡Qué chica más tonta, nadie en su sano juicio dejaría escapar a una persona como ella! -pensó.

En ese momento su móvil sonó, era un mensaje de Lexa.

 **Lexa** : _Muchas gracias por la noche de hoy, Clarke. Eres maravillosa_.

Sonrío.

 **Clarke** : Gracias a ti Lexa, por absolutamente todo.

 **Lexa** : _¿Por el beso también?_

 **Clarke** : Especialmente por eso.

 **Lexa** : _Me encantó besarte, creo que podría acostumbrarme a ello. Buenas noches, Clarke._

 **Clarke** : Creo que yo podría hacerlo también, buenas noches, Lexa.

Al día siguiente se tomó el lujo de levantarse bastante tarde, casi a la hora de la comida. La noche con Lexa se había alargado bastante.

Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Octavia para invitarla a pasar el día con ella y contarle todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Su amiga, que era cotilla por naturaleza aceptó encantada y se presentó en su casa con dos pizzas, coca cola y muchas preguntas.

\- ¡Ya estás tardando en contármelo todo Clarkie! -dijo nada más avanzar por la puerta mientras le daba un efusivo abrazo.

\- Sabes que odio que me llames así, O -le recriminó, mientras se separaba de ella.

\- Bla, bla, bla…dispara.

\- Qué intensa eres…

\- Seré todo lo intensa que quieras, pero has tenido una cita, según tú con una tia que está tremendamente buena y quiero saber todo con lujo de detalles. Solo me preocupo por la felicidad de mi amiga, ya lo sabes.

Se sentaron ambas en el sofá a comer mientras Clarke le contaba toda su cita con Lexa. Lo del hogar infantil, los tequilas en el bar y como finalmente Clarke la había invitado a seguir la fiesta en casa.

-Vaya, vaya, y parecías tonta cuando te compré rubia. ¿Te la tiraste? -pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, provocando que se sonrojase y rompiese a reir ante lo directa que podía llegar a ser su amiga.

-¿Me vas a dejar terminar?

-Venga vale, sigue. Solo espero que no hayáis hecho ninguna cochinada en esté sofá, porque no te lo perdonaría nunca.

Clarke ignoró las ocurrencias de su amiga y terminó de contarle todo. Obviamente no mencionó el tema de Costia, ya que era algo de la vida personal de Lexa.

-¡Guau!- exclamó Octavia sonriente. -Esa chica parece increíble de verdad, de las que solo se ven en las películas. ¿Te gustó el beso?

-Fue increíble, O. Lexa es realmente dulce. -dijo sonrojándose.

-Ya lo veo, solo espero que no te lastime o se las verá conmigo, pero por lo que me cuentas parece una chica increíble. Y encima está buena. ¿Cuándo me la presentas? Tengo que darle el visto bueno en persona, ya lo sabes.

-Nunca. Te conozco y la espantarías a preguntas. -dijo la rubia intentando picar a su amiga.

-Eso ha dolido, que lo sepas. -respondió haciéndose la ofendida y haciendo un puchero.

-Es broma idiota, ven aquí -dijo acurrucándola en sus brazos -eres mi mejor amiga, y por supuesto que la conocerás, pero poco a poco, no quiero precipitarme, ya me conoces.

-Lo sé, pequeña. Pero no te niegues la oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque sea poco a poco -dijo pasando la mano por su cintura -y tú también eres una amiga increíble.

Pasaron la tarde escuchando música y viendo alguna película. Octavia le había comentado que una amiga de su facultad la había invitado a una fiesta en casa de un amigo esa noche, y que podía invitar a quien quisiera. Clarke al principio se mostró reacia, pero finalmente aceptó ir. Le apetecía pasar tiempo con su amiga. Decidieron invitar también avisara Murphy y Raven, dos amigos con los que se llevaban muy bien, aunque no pudiesen verlos tanto como quisieran porque ambos estaban muy liados con el negocio familiar. Eran hermanos y sus padres los habían dejado a cargo de una de sus tiendas y se pasaban el día trabajando, pero por suerte esa noche cerraban y aceptaron unirse a la fiesta.

Raven era alocada, al igual que Octavia. Siempre estaba bromeando sobre toda las mujeres y hombres a los que quería conquistar, pero realmente era una romántica empedernida que deseaba enamorarse y tener un poco de estabilidad.

Murphy, por otro lado, era más serio y reservado, pero también muy divertido. Pocas veces hablaba de sus sentimientos, nadie sabía cuáles eran sus preferencias sexuales, pero tampoco les importaba. Era un tío cojonudo y eso era lo importante, y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar cuando se le necesitaba.

Antes de salir decidió mandarle un mensaje a Lexa. Apenas habían hablado hoy, salvo algunos mensajes sueltos, ya que Lexa había tenido que ir a trabajar y ella estuvo entretenida con Octavia.

 **Clarke** : ¿Ya saliste de trabajar? Seguro que sí, viendo la hora que es. Yo saldré con unos amigos de fiesta, pero será inevitable pensar en ti.

Lexa no tardó en contestar.

 **Lexa** : _Si, hace ya rato que salí. Mi compañera de piso me convenció para ir a cenar y luego ir a una fiesta de un amigo. Algo tranquilo, por lo que me dijo. Yo también me acordaré de ti. Pásalo bien, Clarke._

 **Clarke** : No bebas mucho. Pásalo bien también. Tengo ganas de verte. ¿Mañana estás disponible?

 **Lexa** : _Trabajo por la tarde, pero por la noche podemos ir al cine, ¿Te apetece?_

 **Clarke** : Me encantaría. Hasta mañana Lexa.

 **Lexa** : _Perfecto, hasta mañana Clarke._

Murphy y Raven pasaron a recogerlas sobre las 23:30h. Clarke había decidido ponerse un peto de color azul marino que se ceñía a su cuerpo y marcaba perfectamente sus curvas y su escote, pero sin enseñar demasiado y que resaltaba el azul de sus ojos. Llevaba el pelo suelto y apenas llevaba maquillaje. No le gustaba.

De camino pasaron a comprar algunas bebidas y cosas de picar.

Nada más llegar a la casa todos se quedaron con la abierta. Era un lujoso chalet con piscina y un jardín enorme.

Dejaron las bolsas donde un chico les había indicado, se sirvieron unas copas y se dirigieron al jardín, donde se encontraba la mayoría de la gente.

El ambiente era bastante bueno, la música no estaba excesivamente alta pero si lo suficiente como para poder bailar. Unos lo hacían y otros simplemente hablaban en pequeños grupos.

Se unieron al grupo de gente mientras Octavia con la mirada intentaba localizar a su amiga. Al cabo de un rato la encontró.

-Mirad, allí está, venid conmigo que os voy a presentar.

Clarke les siguió los pasos mientras miraba distraída su móvil.

-Chicos, os presento a Anya una amiga de la facultad- Anya, estos son mis amigos: Raven, Murpy y la que no está haciendo ni puto caso porque está con el móvil es Clarke.

-¿Clarke? -sonó una voz familiar.

Clarke reconoció la voz e inmediatamente levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron como orbitas mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Justo detrás de Anya apareció Lexa. Lleva un precioso vestido negro de asillas finas, con el pelo recogido a un lado cayendo por su hombro y al igual que Clarke, tampoco llevaba maquillaje.

-¡Lexa! ¿Qué haces aquí? Estás preciosa -dijo observándola de arriba a abajo

\- Parece que el destino se empeña en unirnos. Tú también estás guapísima. -le sostuvo la mirada.

Tanto Anya como Raven, Murphy y Octavia observaban la escena perplejos. Octavia y Anya si entendían lo que estaba pasando, y ambas se miraron con cara de asombro ante la coincidencia. Murphy y Raven no se enteraban de nada, salvo de la tensión sexual que se palpaba en el ambiente.

-¡NO ME JODAS QUE ESTA ES LA LEXA DE LA QUE ME HABLASTE, JODER CLARKE, TE QUEDASTE CORTA CUANDO DIJISTE QUE ESTANA BUENA! -soltó Octavia sin poder controlarse, causando la risa de todos otros.

Clarke completamente roja de la vergüenza dirigió una mirada asesina Octavia.

Lexa por su parte solo pudo levantar una ceja mientras miraba a Clarke, a la vez que empezaba a reírse.

LEXA, ¿ESTA ES LA CHICA CON LA QUE QUEDASTE EL OTRO DIA Y POR LA QUE ME TUVISTE HSTERICA HACIENDO QUE BUSCARA ALGO PARA QUE TE PUSIERAS? -dijo Anya siguiéndole el juego a Octavia.

Ahora las tornas se cambiaron y fue Lexa quien quiso asesinar a su amiga.

Todos volvieron a estallar en risas, y finalmente tanto Clarke como Lexa se unieron.

Hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes y, tras ser el foco de las bromas de sus amigos durante un rato, ambas decidieron dar un paseo por el jardín para tener un poco de intimidad.

-¿Crees en las casualidades? -preguntó Clarke de repente.

-Si te soy sincera, hasta esta noche no.

-Creo que yo tampoco. ¿Todo esto es muy raro verdad? De todas las personas que hay en esta ciudad, justo tu amiga y mi amiga se conocen.

-Muy raro, sí. -respondió Lexa mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

Encontraron un pequeño banco, alejado de la multitud y decidieron sentarse. Ambas se miraban fijamente.

-Tus amigos son muy simpáticos, y mirando el lado positivo, nos hemos ahorrado presentaciones incómodas.

-Lo son. No hagas mucho caso a Octavia, a veces puede resultar un poco intensa, pero es una chica increíble, ya la irás conociendo. Anya también parece muy agradable.

-Lo es, aunque a veces puede ser un poco directa, pero te caerá bien.

\- Estoy segura de ello.

Ambas se quedaron calladas durante unos segundos Desde el banco se podían ver perfectamente las estrellas, era una noche preciosa.

Lexa suspiró.

\- ¿En qué piensas? -preguntó la rubia, intentando descifrar su mirada.

\- En las ganas que tengo de volver a besarte.

Clarke no se lo pensó dos veces y unió sus labios a los de Lexa, fue un beso corto, pero intenso.

-Yo también me moría de ganas de besarte de nuevo.

Ambas se dieron una mirada cómplice y sonrieron. Lexa le ofreció su mano.

\- ¿Vamos con los demás a bailar? No quiero dejar a Anya sola y que se mosquee conmigo. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Vamos a disfrutar de la noche.

-Claro que sí, pero ya te advierto que soy muy buena bailarina, no sé si podrás estar a mi altura. -respondió, mientras cogía la mano que Lexa le ofrecía.

-Eso ya lo veremos, no subestimes a Lexa Woods.


End file.
